Demons Walk Among Us
by TitaniumWyvern
Summary: Naruto's fight with Sasuke indirectly took away his sight. Seeing no other way to let him continue to fight, Jiraiya took his student to the strongest clan in the world, the Mibu Clan. [SDK crossover]
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: **Hmm this will be a Narutoxharem fic. I'm open to suggestions, so... give your ideas, and i'll consider it. Read, Review, and Vote please. I don't own Naruto or Samurai Deeper Kyo.

_Valley of the End_

Nearing the end of Naruto and Sasuke's battle, they were both severely wounded and were forced to use their trump cards; Naruto's Kyuubi and Sasuke's Cursed Seal. Rain poured down as they revealed their secret weapon, the two pre-teens also prepared their strongest move.

"Rasengan!"

"Chidori!"

The two attacks were filled with malevolent, evil chakra and as one, both the black haired Sasuke and the blond Naruto dashed to each other as they thrust their attacks to their opponents.

The two fighters roared in rage as their attacks met and they growled at each other as a brilliant white explosion occurred.

Xxxx

Kabuto rushed towards his target's position, the black haired boy who was to be his master's new vessel was knocked out only several meters away from his opponent.

Seeing no signs of Sasuke waking up, he looped the Uchiha's arm around his shoulder and supported him so he can walk.

Just as the silver haired man walked away from the destroyed battleground, he heard a small voice, 'Not… over… yet. Leave… Sasuke… alone.'

Curious, Kabuto turned around to see a bloody and battered Naruto standing up wobbly all the while clutching his newly healed right chest, where the Uchiha's Chidori struck him.

"Leave Sasuke-sama alone, you say Naruto-kun? I'm sorry that is not going to happen. You see, my orders are to bring Sasuke-sama to Orochimaru-sama and not to return before. If you told me to leave him alone here, who will stop me from taking him away? You are in no shape to stand, let alone fight," the spy explained lengthily.

"I… don't… cough care… even… if… I… die, wheeze I…will…stop…you," the persistent genin said.

"Die? No, dear no. How can you say die so easily? It is not my place to kill you. Yes, it should be Sasuke-sama who should kill you. I will just knock you out a little," he said while wiggling a finger, as if scolding a child.

Then, Kabuto lay Sasuke down and threw two needles at Naruto's direction.

Xxxx

"Kakashi, it's Naruto, I can smell him," Pakkun said.

"Where?" the scarecrow demanded.

"To your left, fifty meters," the pug replied, "There are also other scents. Sasuke… and snakes?"

'Orochimaru? Oh shit! I got to hurry,' Kakashi thought.

In a burst of chakra, the jounin propelled himself off to the direction where his summoned dog told him. And when he saw what had transpired, he wished he hadn't.

There, in a puddle of blood was Naruto, lying down in fetal position and occasionally thrashing around with two needles through his eyes. The blond didn't scream, no, he was too tired to do scream. His throat was dry and he barely had a full breath in him. Thank the Uchiha's Chidori for that.

Kakashi was worried. Naruto, the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki usually was very quick to heal and never fretted if it was abut wounds. Injuries that would take a normal person days to recover, he only needed several hours. But this really surprised the cycloptic ninja. From a distance, he assessed Naruto's injury and saw that his shirt was torn right in front of where his lung was supposed to be and the flesh was dark pink, like it was still healing from a very fatal wound.

When he arrived at Naruto's side, however, the blond's thrashing had stopped. His mouth stopped trying to scream and his body lay motionless. From his side, Pakkun sniffed the jinchuuriki and said comfortingly, "Don't worry, he's still alive. Just get back quick to the Hokage and I'm sure the kid'll live."

This disheartened the man deeply. Not only had he failed his student to be there for him, he was also part of the cause for the wound that the young genin had received. Nodding somberly, Kakashi picked up his only 'loyal' student and ran back to Konoha.

Xxxx

By the grand gates of Konohagakure, many villagers and shinobi alike were waiting patiently for the 'Sasuke retrieval team' to arrive. One among such was Haruno Sakura. She waited and prayed for her teammates to return safely. Well, actually her teammate, because she never thought of Naruto as her teammate, only a dobe to make sure that there were three of them to make a 3-man team.

"It's Kakashi-san! Kakashi-san has returned!" the gate guard yelled. After the rest of the retrieval team returned half alive or almost dead, the silver haired jounin was the last to leave.

Immediately the villagers who were near the gate swarmed around the massive wooden doors to see their precious Uchiha return.

What they saw however brought displeasure to them. Not only did the legendary Copy-nin didn't bring back the Uchiha, he had the demon brat on his back. Feeling rage well up from their heart, one by one the villagers took stones and began throwing it to the kyuubi-gaki and occasionally his sensei who failed to do anything to get their Uchiha Sasuke-sama back.

Xxxx

Kakashi's treck back to the village wan't eventful, but what lay inside certainly was interesting. Every villager he had seen and known were throwing stones at him and his student on his back.

The stones hit and stung him, but he didn't care. That was nothing compared to Naruto's suffering, which was why he ran as fast as he could to the hospital, but several rocks still managed to hit his student on his back.

After he made way to his the hospital's entrance, he saw something he had expected; Haruno Sakura crying in front of him, asking, "Kakashi-sensei, where is Sasuke-kun?"

The scarecrow in turn didn't answer her question, but said one word with his tired tone, "Move."

Seeing this exhange, the mob stopped for a while after realizing that they hadn't asked him yet where Sasuke was.

"I'll tell you again Sakura, move."

"I won't until you tell me what happened to Sasuke-kun."

"I won't repeat myself. Move," the jounin said icily.

"No! Just…. " the pink haired girl didn't have the chane to finish her sentence as a tanned hand had squeezed her neck on the nerve points and she went out like a light.

"You owe me one, Kakashi," the owner of the hand said as she retracted it and turned away.

"Thank you, Anko," Kakashi muttered.

"Instead of thanking me, wouldn't it be better if you just go to Hokage-sama and ask her to patch Naruto up?" the purple haired woman asked, "She's inside, in case you're wondering."

Once Kakashi left, the yellow eyed woman thought to herself, 'What am I going to do with this useless kunoichi?'

Xxxx

_Inside the Hospital_

"Tsunade-sama, it's urgent, Naruto-kun's hurt badly!" Shizune yelled frantically.

The blond woman snapped her head towards her apprentice and yelled in an authoritive yet concerned tone, "Take me to him!"

Xxxx

Tsunade ran to the hospital ward where Naruto was put. She brushed past everyone and didn't bother to respond to their greetings. She only had her little brother in her mind.

Outside the room was Kakashi who was leaning against a wall, trying to read his porn, but obviously couldn't as the thoughts of his blond student kept haunting him.

"Hokage-sama," he greeted.

"How is Naruto?" the pig tailed woman asked.

"For the moment, he's stabilized. I used a healing jutsu on him, but I don't think it was enough to heal the wounds on his eyes."

"What happened?"

"Kabuto stabbed them with needles. Now, there's only little to no chance at him seeing again."

Tsunade decided that it was enough and busted the door to the genin's room. True to scarecrow's word, the boy was stable, for now. Taking no chances, she ran a full body diagnostics on him and found that Kakashi's bad news was true.

Naruto would never see again.

Xxxx

The buxom woman walked out of the hospital ward with a somber expression on her face. Her eyes were wide and blank, tears were about to fall from them as she closed the door to the still sleeping boy's room.

"What's the matter, Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked. For once, the lecherous man sounded sincere.

Tsunade tried to hold back her tears and said, "It's Naruto. He… he won't be able to see ever again."

Jiraiya was shocked to hear this and he grabbed the Godaime Hokage's shoulder and shook them rather roughly, "What do you mean 'he won't be able to see ever again'? You should be able to take care of that, right?"

"He's blind, Jiraiya! Blind because that fucking snake's bitch threw needles to his eyes. They pierced through his pupil and were lodged halfway through! And do you think curing eyes is simple?" she roared.

"You don't know how helpless I felt. The needles were corrosive and had already burned his eye fluid," she said as she openly cried.

The toad hermit felt guilty. He had just made the woman he cared about cry. 'Way to go, jackass,' he said to himself. "Now, calm down, Tsunade-chan, there must be a way to get it fixed, right?"

"No, it's too late. The retinas are burnt badly. No one wants to donate an eye or two to him, and we can't even try to remove them. Too much of his blood will be lost and noone's blood can be accepted in his system. His career as a ninja is as good as over."

The pervert thought about this situation and said, "Well there might be a way…"

"What? Tell me!"

"Not now, it'll just be easier if I explain it to Naruto at the same time, so I won't have to say it twice."

Tsunade sighed dejectedly and returned to her other duties, waiting for the time when her blond friend would wake up.

Xxxx

_Three days later, Hokage's office_

Tsunade was so deep in her thoughts and her work that she didn't notice a knocking on her door. Apparently, when she did notice, the knocker had had enough and decided to just barge in to the buxom woman's office.

"Tsunade-sama, he's awake," Shizune said excitedly.

"Who?" said woman replied in an irritated voice.

"Naruto-kun desu, he's woken up."

"Take me to him!" the slug summoner yelled as she took her coat and dabbed it on.

Xxxx

_Naruto's ward_

Tsunade saw her surrogate brother stirring a little and asked worriedly, "Naruto, are you okay?"

"Baa-chan? Yeah, I'm okay if it wasn't foor these wrappings around my head so I can see," the boy said as he sat up.

"Okay then," the Godaime Hokage then began to slowly take off the wrappings and for the first time after several days, Naruto would see again. At least, that was what he thought.

"Ne, Baa-chan, is there still something covering my eyes? Cause I still can't see a thing."

"No, there's nothing on your eyes now. You… Naruto, you're blind," she said. She was devastated to break this news to him. How could she just say one thing that's going to take away all his dreams and his will to live?

"You're joking, right?"

"No," she sobbed. "Try touching your face if you don't believe me," she said in a sad voice.

The boy did so and found to his horror that the woman wasn't lying. Suddenly, he laughed, softly at first then it continued to go louder and louder until it was a full blown laughter.

"Naruto-kun?" Shizune asked.

Said person ignored her coment and yelled as he stared to the sky, "Why do you hate me so much? You put that bastard furball in me, took away my childhood, and now my only dream and the thing I live for? Why don't you just take my life too, end it all, huh?"

He continued laughing for a good three minutes before Shizune who had enough wrapped him in a hug. Naruto was surprised by this gesture and wept as he returned the gesture. "Why? Why must it be me? Why not someone else who deserves it better? What wrong have I done so I deserve this?" Those questions were never answered as he cried in his 'sister's arm. Not one of them realized that the tears he shed were blood until Naruto realized that strong scent of blood.

"Sorry, Shizune-neechan. I got blood on your shirt."

Before the woman could say anything, the legendary pervert walked in with sad smile on his face, "I hope I didn't interrupt anything?"

"Oh, nothing, Jiraiya-sama," Shizune said politely.

"I see, well I'm here with news for all of you," he said, "There is a way to let him fight again…"

"What is it? Tell me! I'd do anything if it means I can continue being a ninja!" the ramen lover demanded.

"Hold on, kid. I didn't say anything about you still being a ninja, did I?" Jiraiya said.

"What? But you said…" Tsunade joined in.

"I said there's a way to let him _fight_, not continue being a ninja."

"Then, what is it?"

"There's an ancient clan to the east who are very powerful and it's said they have two blind fighters and each of them can take out three kage's and an army of jounin alone," Jiraiya said, "Both of them are samurai's and I'm sure they can teach him a thing or two. He will have to quit being a ninja if he still wishes to fight Orochimaru and Akatsuki. So, Naruto, you must learn to be a samurai from zero.

"I'll give you a day to think about it."

"No need," Naruto said firmly, "I'll go."

"So soon to make a decision?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto ignored the screams of outbursts from the other occupants of the room and said, "Baa-chan, Shizune-neechan, I want to do this. I want to be able to fight. I want to destroy Orochimaru and Akatsuki. But most important of all, I don't want to be burden. Please, let me be selfish this one time."

"Fine," Tsunade said dejectedly, "Just remember you always have a home to return to."

"And don't forget there will always be someone waiting for you to come home," Shizune chimed in.

"Thanks," Naruto said, his eyes unblinking and weeping tears of blood.

Xxxx

_Outside the ward_

One Hyuuga Hinata was spying through the door, reading the lips of everyone who spoke. She was sad that her Naruto-kun was blind. She vowed she would take good care of him, but the dark haired girl didn't know that he would be leaving on the day he was signed out.

The shy girl was so deep in her thoughts of hand feeding Naruto and other romantic stuff (insert a loud belch and a stuck out tongue here) she would do to him that she didn't notice her sensei approaching.

"Hinata? What are you doing?" Kurenai asked.

"Uh? Um… well… uh… Nothing. I-I wa-wasn't d-doing a-anything," the shy girl sputtered out, "I.. I got to go now, Kurenai-sensei, good bye."

The red eyed woman looked at her student running to get away from the ward and shook her head. 'If she can't even say anything to him, how will he acknowledge her? Hinata, you have to be brave to earn anything.'

Xxxx

_Three days later_

As the agreement states, Naruto left after he was given a clean bill of health; which was three days afterwards. The now blind boy was given a piggyback ride by a toad Jiraiya summoned, heading to the east.

After a long time saying goodbyes and bidding farewells, finally the two set out to the east, to find the strongest clan in the world, the Mibu clan.

**Vote: **How many people should i put in Naruto's harem? 4? 5? 6?

Do you want me to elaborate on Naruto's training or just skip to the time when he's back?

How long do you want until Naruto's back? 4 years or 6 years? (4 means he'll learn less moves from the Mibu clan, 6 means he'll master master many moves)


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: **Sorry for the long update, I was busy and trying to think about this is quite hard. I do hope you'll like this. By the way, most reviewers wanted me to do a time skip, so... yeah. Oh, and for those who wants Hinata only pairing/include Hinata in the harem, I'm sorry, but I don't think I can do a good one without making her very OOC. But, I'll think about it. One thing for sure: One girl from the Mibu clan will be included. Read and Review. Thanks

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto nor Samurai Deeper Kyo.

**Chapter one: A Warm Welcome**

It was nearly six years after Naruto's leaving and his appearance changed drastically. His blond hair gained a lighter shade of yellow and streaks of crimson; the hair on his head was still as spiky as ever, but the hair on the back of his head was long and braided. The teenager wore a red blindfold to cover his blind eyes. The whisker like birthmarks on his cheeks disappeared along with his baby fat. Muscles rippled all across his body, but still maintained a slim posture. He wore a red sleeveless gi and white hakama with a pair of straw sandals on his feet. On his right wrist, three golden bracelets were placed and he had two gold earrings on his left ear.

And now, he was standing in a battlefield, sorrounded by a hundred of shinobi from numerous countries and villages. The blond looked around him and shrugged his shoulder, urging everyone to move.

The battlefield itself was to the ninja's favor, seeing that it was a forest; but it was more useful to the blind man, because it was on the ground.

A hundred shinobi's who hid from him in the trees in a burst of speed charged together at him; many functioned as a time staller, giving time for the ninjutsu specialists to unleash their strongest move.

Naruto didn't turn to any of them as they seemingly had him cornered from everywhere, covering the skies and foliage with their number.

Calmly, the 18 year old took out a sword from the scabbard he fastened to his belt and crouched down; his body almost flat to the ground and his feet were apart from each other even though they were bent at the knees.

As the swarm of ninja fell down to stab him with their kunai, katana, wakizashi, and numerous other weapon; the blond boy twisted his body to the right, planting his right foot deeper to the ground.

Then, when the time-stallers and ninjutsu came together, he jumped upwards while spinning mid-air and slashing at everyone. "Ryuushouten (Dragon Rises to the Heavens)," he called out.

He had cut down fifty seven people with that one move alone, thirty other died because of their comrade's ninjutsu and the heavy tree branches that fell down when he cut them.

When Naruto stopped in his spin, he changed the strength of gravity on his body, enabling him to stay afloat like a man would in outer space.

Seeing this move, the other ninja's were frightened, this man could fly?!

Sensing a fire jutsu thrown at him, the blind man returned fire with his own, "Shakuran Entei!"

A burst of flame appeared on his sword and the searing fire crashed with the fire jutsu, which happened to be a Karyuudan no Jutsu (Flame Dragon Sphere Technique).

The two fires crashed against each other and dissolved one another. The ninjutsu user gaped at the event, he was the strongest when it came to fire elemental techinique, and this _blind_ bastard destroyed one of his strongest move like it was nothing?

"Gentlemen," the blind man finally spoke, "I know that you are busy people with numerous business and matters that must be attended to immediately."

He paused a little while surveying the area from three feet above the area where he was before he started his move then continued again, "But, so am I. And right now, you are interfering my business. So… being a man of good rationality and reason, I will suggest you to leave and let me be on my way."

Seeing no response from his audience, he groaned and yelled, "Well, come on! I don't have all day, so out with it! Will you assholes fuck the hell off or not?"

Obviously, the blond man forgot one thing, 'when you're asking for a favor, don't insult the person you're asking. Do it after he does that favor.' So, when everyone tried to blast him with their strongest jutsu, it wasn't really a surprise.

Naruto groaned and slapped his forehead. He really didn't need that kind of treatment. When the blond man felt the presence of a fire dragon, he deftly ducked and jumped when the earth split open. The blind man calmy dodged each and every single one of the projectiles and landed on the tip of an earth spike created by one of Iwagakure's doton jutsu specialists.

He pushed the katana's tsuba a little with his thumb and set back into the saya bashiri stance, one that was often used in iaijutsu this refers to the technique in which the sword is drawn quickly to boost the slashing speed.

Confused by the action, the shinobi's ignored the 18 year old's action and prepared another jutsu. Then, without any of them realizing, one person falls down, mutilated into many pieces. Then another and another until finally one person was left alive. The red clad man walked calmly to the shaking person and said, "Oy, you! Which way is Konoha?"

Scared out of his wits, the man pointed to the southeast. Nodding his thanks, Naruto followed the man's direction and walked there.

Xxxx

_Gate of Konohagakure, 3 days later_

"OOOOOYYYY, OPEN THIS GATE!!!" Naruto yelled. He was fuming; the guards didn't open the gate when he asked them _nicely_, so now, he did what was right in his mind: annoy the bastards till they give up. And so far, he was failing.

The blond tapped his foot to the ground and finally, after the thousandth or so taps, he grew impatient and kicked the door multiple times while yelling, "Open kick This kick Damn harder kick GATE really hard kick, YOU more hard kicks SONS Kick OF Kick BITCHES a loud crash and a large hole appeared!"

The blind man didn't bother holding himself back and was surprised as hell when the massive wooden gate fell down to the floor. Seeing the result of his handiwork, he could only say, "Ooopps" stupidly.

Seeing no wrong in his actions, he stepped into the human sized hole after he looked left and right to see the town empty.

In no more than a second, more than a thousand ninja's of Konohagakure stood between him and the village. "Aiye," he said as he slapped his forehead and dragged the hand down.

"Look, I didn't do it on purpose," the blind man said defiantly. "The guards wouldn't open it and I have a very, _very_ important business here, so fuck off!"

The blond boy looked around and 'saw' many familiar faces: Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akamichi Chouji who had formed the new Ino-Shika-Chou trio and their parents side by side, ready to fight this unknown intruder. Then, to the east were the Hyuuga clan, almost everyone was out and ready, as was the Inuzuka and Aburame clan. The old team 8 was also present, standing alongside their kin and friends.

He scanned the vicinity once more and saw Sarutobi Asuma and Sarutobi Konohamaru in this fic, because the Kyuubi was considered gone, the Akatsuki didn't bother trying to infiltrate Konoha both of them had their chakra knives out, although they weren't charged with chakra.

Haruno Sakura, Tsunade, and Shizune were missing; as was Hatake Kakashi.

Naruto tried to utter something, anything, but he was unfortunately cut short when he dodged an earth shattering punch headed his way. He 'looked' at his attacker and saw pink hair and red clothing. 'Sakura,' he thought emotionlessly.

He jumped to the left when that punch connected to the ground, and glided using his gravity manipulating abilities from the Mumyou Dai'onryu to avoid a flame dragon headed his way and landed on the top of the gate.

Seeing his ability to fly, all of the ninja's were shocked. No human should be able to do that! 'Seeing' the surprise written in their faces, he just asked, "What? Never seen a person fly before?"

Recovering from their initial shock, all of the people present began readying themselves for a long range fight. Jutsu specialists targeted their strongest jutsu at the blind and those who weren't prepared to throw weapons to him. Then, from his vantage point, Naruto 'looked' down and saw the ocean of people stop and part. 'Looks like there's Moses here,' he thought. 'Oh, wait. It's just baa-chan.'

"Yo, baa-chan, what's with the welcoming party?" the blind man asked gleefully.

"Get down from there, baka," the buxom woman yelled, "Some people might not recognize you looking like that, Naruto."

Xxxx

Naruto sat in the Hokage's office, crossing his legs and with a crazy grin plastered on his face. He chatted lightly with the occupants of the room: Tsunade, Shizune, Mitarashi Anko, and Yuuhi Kurenai.

There were also Izumo and Kotetsu, but they were busy trying to finish the lazy Hokage's paperwork.

They all chatted for a good half an hour before a knocking was heard from the door and they all turned to the person leaning on the door way, Hatake Kakashi.

"Yo!" he said chirpily as he turned for a moment from his porn and got back to reading it again.

"Hey," the blond replied, "How's life treating you?"

"Oh, the usual, this and that, that and this. You know, I learned many things these days. Like the fact that you're a Mibu," the copy cat said with disdain, "I thought for once that you might be sensei's secret son."

"Heh, sorry to disappoint you then, Hatake-san," the blind said.

"Ah, it's nothing. I've heard and felt worse anyway," the one eyed man said. Though the words spoken were friendly, everyone could feel the tension in their conversation.

"Now, I want to know how good you've become under the tutelage of _that_ clan," Kakashi spat out the words with hate.

"Oh, I'm better. Waaay better than you," the blond man said smugly.

"Let's prove it, shall we?" the silver haired man replied. "Hokage-sama, do you mind if Naruto and I have a little spar in Team 7's old training ground?" the Hatake asked.

"Don't I have a say in this?" Naruto cried. "Cause the chuunin exam stadium would be better."

"Well, seeing that you two are so enthusiastic about this, go ahead."

Xxxx

_Chuunin Stadium, thirty minutes later_

Two combatants stood face-to-face, sizing each other up. Both of them had a casual look on their faces. Naruto was grinning his foxy grin with both his hands still in his hakama pockets, while Kakashi was reading his porn.

Then, the spectators grew restless and yelled at them to start. Naruto shrugged his shoulder and Kakashi snapped his book close before taking a kunai out and make the 'come get me' gesture.

The blond, however just chuckled and said, "Ne, Hatake-san, as a way to show my gratitude I'll give you a handicap. I'll only use my feet and not my arms. Should you force me to use them, I'll turn around three times and bark like a dog."

The tall jounin seethed inwardly, but didn't show it in the least. The scarecrow nodded and leapt towards his ex-student. The kunai grasped in the silver haired man's hand lashed out, aimed to the blond's neck. The attack was blocked with a kick towards the blade and a roundhouse kick towards the older man's jaw.

The kick was very strong as the log that Kakashi used for kawarimi was instantly reduced to splinters. This brought out shouts of confusion and gasps of shock as the blind man did a reverse straight kick to the copy cat who was in the middle of doing handseals for Housenka no jutsu.

Reluctantly, he dropped the half way done jutsu and dodged again. Knowing his limits, the ex-ANBU captain knew that he had five shots of using Raikiri and decided then to use the technique.

Hatake jumped to a wall and lodged himself there using chakra and after mentally calculating the end speed of his jump, then the masked man jumped from the wall and ran at Naruto whose face turned from a smirk to a look of anger.

Before the copy nin reached even half of the distance, a turning back kick to the face from Naruto immediately stopped his advance. Yet, the tall man disappeared in a poof of smoke, indicating the usage of a kage bunshin.

The blind man then turned around and reeled his arms back, ready to counter Kakashi who was about 2 feet away from him. The jounin was smirking inwardly, his speed was almost unmatched and he could cover the distance in less than a second.

Seeing the fast approach, the blond boy punched with both fists, one going upwards, the other downwards, making a pincer like attack. "Kosoga," he called out.

The attack broke Kakashi's arm in two places, effectively dissipating the Raikiri on his hand.

From the sidelines, many thoughts were projected by both Naruto's old peers and the veteran ninja's there.

'YOSH! Naruto-kun's flame of youth burns so brightly now after he has returned. I shall train harder to be able to defeat him in combat,' Lee thought with fire in his eyes.

'Those moves weren't merely taijutsu. Those moves were expertly predicted and calculated. Whoever Naruto's teacher was, he certainly taught his student well,' Asuma thought.

'I see, that move was used to break eternal rival's arm. That way, he can't use any jutsu or the Raikiri again. Very clever, Naruto-kun,' Gai thought rather seriously.

'What? Not only did he stop the Raikiri, he managed to land an attack to Kakashi-kun as well?' Kurenai screamed in her mind.

'Where did he get so strong?' Kiba asked.

'His scent changed. A high level threat.' Shino

'Naruto-kun, I'll make you acknowledge me.' Hinata

'Man this is troublesome. I'd rather go sleep somewhere than being here.' Shikamaru

'Naruto, I guess you're quickly becoming more and more unreachable to us.' Sakura, 'I guess it's only right since you're the one who worked the hardest compared to me or Sasuke.'

'Fate has given him a chance to fight again and he didn't waste it. Truly a wise man. Though I wonder, is it fate that supported him or something else?' Neji

Others were just too shocked to say anything as they looked at the display of power in front of them: a blind teenager, no older than 18 had just given _the_ Copy Ninja Hatake Kakashi a blow that stopped him.

"Looks like I'm better, Hatake-san," Naruto said calmly before he looked at his fist on the face of the approaching man and gaped a little.

"But you broke the deal," Kakashi said as he recovered from the blow, "Now you got to turn around three times and bark."

The Mibu man nodded a little before turning his back to his opponent and smashed a left backhand strike to Kakashi while yelling, "One!"

He then continued by punching the silver haired man to the face again and called out, "Two!"

The blind man finished with an outer roundhouse kick to the masked man and sent him across the arena to a wall where a Kakashi shaped hole appeared. Naruto then sucked in air and let out a loud scream aimed at the man which in turn stunned him.

When the smoke cleared and Kakashi recovered, his blond opponent was standing with a smirk, "Can't handle three turns and a bark, scarecrow?"

The one eyed jounin tried to make a comeback but, he fell into unconsciousness after a pale hand jabbed a pressure point on his neck. And soon he was shipped off the ring by a squad of medics.

"I'll be your next opponent, Naruto-kun," she said.

"Heh, whatever. Do as you like, Hinata."

**A.N.:** So? How was it? Next chapter will be about Hinata and Naruto's fight and appearance from the Mibu Clan. By the way, the pairing still goes:

How many girls do you want in the harem?


End file.
